


on my hands and knees

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Master/Pet, Physical Abuse, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Matt tries so hard to be a good dog, but he’s such a disappointment to Ryan even when he doesn’t have to be anything more than a dumb pup.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	on my hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> if i could have made this more disgusting, i would have. this is just a quick little aside while i work on my multichapter fic because i couldn't stop thinking about abusive petplay.

Matt doesn’t  _ mean _ to get on the bed. Well, he kind of does, because he has to actively climb up there, but he still really, really doesn’t mean to. He only does it because it’s cold. The floor gets really cold at night, even when he’s curled up on the rug. 

Matt tries to keep himself at the very end of the bed, not touching Ryan, not touching Lego. Lego is a better pet who actually listens to Ryan and does tricks for him and earns his treats. It’s why Ryan likes him the best. Matt’s not as good of a dog and doing this isn’t helping his case.

But Matt’s so cold and Ryan’s bed is so warm. Matt snuggles into the bedsheets, pressing his face against them, filling his head with Ryan’s scent. It’s so cozy. It’s safe. He’d do absolutely anything to be where Lego is right now, cuddling up next to Ryan, tucked into his master’s side, but Matt doesn’t deserve it. Maybe he will one day. 

Matt falls asleep quickly, so much more comfortable than he has been in weeks. He doesn’t dream. He doesn’t slip in and out of consciousness. He sleeps so well that his wake-up call is particularly brutal, catching him by such shock and confusion that he wants to cry. 

Ryan yanks him out of bed by his collar and throws him carelessly to the floor. Matt crumples on the hardwood, not lucky enough to catch the rug. 

“You know you’re not allowed on the fucking bed. How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not allowed on the fucking bed before you listen?”

“I’m sorry, Ryan,” Matt whimpers, cowering and folding in on himself, covering his face with his hands. “I-I got cold, I’m sorry.”

“Dogs don’t talk, Matt,” Ryan reminds him firmly. He pulls Matt back up by his collar until Matt is sitting upright, tears springing to his eyes as the back of the collar digs into his neck. “You know dogs don’t talk, don’t you?”

Matt nods and swallows. He knows apologizing again is just going to get him into more trouble. 

“Do I have to gag you again?”

Matt shakes his head. 

Ryan finally releases his collar. Matt coughs and winces, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Really bad way to start my morning off, Matthew,” Ryan says, leaving Matt on the floor as he leaves the bedroom. “You better not pull any more shit for the rest of the day.” 

* * *

Matt is a good boy for the rest of the morning. Or at least he tries to be. He licks his bowl clean and asks for seconds, begging until he gets to suck on Ryan’s cock. It’s sloppy and wet and Matt goes dreamy and dopey on it, saliva and precum dripping down his chin, swallowing around Ryan and taking him in until he can feel it in his throat. 

“Fuck, that’s a good boy, Matty. Good boy.” Ryan grips a fistful of Matt’s hair and pulls him off not a minute too soon. When Ryan comes, he fills Matt’s food bowl with it, giving him everything he needs. Matt happily laps it up when Ryan shoves his head down into it, telling him to lick it all up like a good little pup. Matt always does. He’s a good boy. He really, really is. 

* * *

Matt is a good boy, he’s a good dog and he  _ knows _ he’s a good dog, but sometimes he just wants attention. 

While Ryan is watching a movie that afternoon, Lego is napping on the floor under a patch of sun and Ryan is all alone on the couch. Matt is lonely and he needs someone to play with. 

He starts by rubbing his cheek against Ryan’s leg. When Ryan doesn’t move or acknowledge him, Matt whimpers, rubbing again. 

“Quiet,” Ryan mutters, shaking him off. “Trying to watch the TV.” 

Matt suddenly feels a stab of desperation. He climbs onto the couch and tries nuzzling into Ryan’s side, whining. 

“You know you’re not allowed on the couch,” Ryan snaps, kicking him off. Matt tumbles to the floor, his temple catching on the edge of the coffee table, bouncing off it. It makes his ears ring and his head throb, a cry leaving his mouth. “Bad dog.”

Matt sniffles and pushes himself back up. He just wants Ryan to love him. He wants a scratch behind the ears. He wants a kiss. Matt clings to Ryan’s leg, staring up at him with big, soft, teary blue eyes. 

“Not now, goddamnit. Go play with your mate.”

Playing with Lego is fun, but Matt wants Ryan right now. He scratches at Ryan’s leg and cries. He wants  _ something. Anything.  _

“Alright, fine. Fine. If that’s how you wanna play it.” Ryan pauses the movie and gets to his feet, hooking his fingers underneath Matt’s collar to drag him to the cage in the corner of the living room. 

“Wait, Ryan, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

“Dogs don’t talk, Matt.” Ryan shuts Matt up in the kennel and locks the door. “You’ll only come out when you’ve learned your lesson.”

* * *

Matt hates the kennel. He absolutely hates it. It’s confining and it’s small and it’s shameful and it keeps him so far away from Ryan. He curls up and feels sorry for himself, looking at Ryan longingly through the bars of his cage. 

Lego gets to lay on the couch. Lego is a good boy and he gets to lay on the couch with Ryan because he doesn’t scratch or cry. Matt feels his head pound from where he hit it earlier and he has to lay down, his throat burning with the urge to cry. 

He drifts in and out of sleep. He only wakes up when he feels a cold nose nudge his hand through the bars. 

Lego licks his fingers and lays down in front of the kennel, wagging his tail as he watches Matt. Matt wishes he could come out so he could play with him. Playing with Lego used to be a punishment, but now Matt loves it so much that Ryan has to keep Lego  _ away _ from him to discipline him. Matt sticks his fingers through the bars and Lego nuzzles him. 

“You ready to come out, Matt?” Ryan asks, looking at his phone rather than at Matt. Matt jerks up and misjudges his own size, slamming his head into the top of the cage and hissing in pain. 

His eyes watering, Matt nods, clinging to the bars. 

Ryan finally decides that Matt’s worth it enough to let him out. When the door swings open, Lego’s tail wags harder as he bounds forward, licking Matt’s face.

“He missed you,” Ryan murmurs, stroking his hand over Legos’ broad back. “Did you miss him?”

Matt nods and giggles as Lego sniffs and licks his neck. He pushes Lego away just enough to properly escape the cage and hugs him, licking Lego’s nose in return. 

Lego licks his mouth and Matt lets his lips part. When Lego’s tongue brushes against the inside of his cheek, rough and broad, Matt feels his cock twitch, a shivery sigh leaving his mouth. 

Ryan reaches down to scratch lightly at the back of Matt’s head, combing a gentle hand through his hair. “Good boy. I’m glad you learned your lesson. Are you and Lego gonna play together? S’at what you want?”

Oh, Matt wants to. Matt feels Lego’s muzzle against his lips as he lets Lego lick out the inside of his mouth, teeth snapping and catching at the soft inside of Matt’s cheek. Matt tastes a rush of copper and moans, his tongue sliding over Lego’s. 

“Are you gonna let him breed you, Matt?” Ryan kneels down to kiss Matt’s temple, holding the side of his slender neck, thumb brushing over the flushed skin. His teeth catch briefly on Matt’s earlobe and Matt whines softly, his mouth wet with puppy spit. “Are you gonna take his knot? You’re such a good little bitch, aren’t you?”

Lego licks Matt’s cheek and his chin and Matt lets out a little overwhelmed gasp, the cock that he doesn’t get to use hard and dark between his legs. Ryan turns his head for him and gives Matt a kiss on the mouth this time, hot and wet and dirty. 

“You’re my good little bitch. Good little pup.” 

Dazzled with anticipation and validation, Matt nuzzles Ryan’s noise and kisses his beard. Ryan laughs, his tone all low and pleased. “Good little pup,” he repeats under his breath, giving Matt one last kiss on the lips. 

* * *

Matt is very good at taking Lego’s knot. After so much practice, he’s almost always ready for him. All he needs is a little bit of help from Ryan, which Ryan will always offer, his slick fingers opening Matt up so Lego can slide his thick, heavy cock inside the pup underneath him.

Lego is so big and he’s so brutal with him. His claws hurt, digging into Matt’s bare skin (dogs don’t wear clothes, silly!), scratching and clinging to him and leaving behind deep marks over fading marks. Matt’s collar jingles as he’s fucked deep and rhythmic on the floor, his chest pressed against the carpet. He cries and chokes and moans, sobbing when it feels so good it hurts. 

Ryan always watches to make sure that Lego is breeding Matt properly. That Matt is being good, that he’s not struggling, that he’s letting Lego take him in without protest or hesitation. Ryan promised Matt puppies. Matt wants puppies. All little boys want puppies. So Ryan will sit and watch because he’s a good breeder, watch to make sure that everything is okay. 

Matt will be so cloudy and foggy with pleasure that he’ll drool, watching Ryan through wet, fluttering eyelashes, thirsting over the thick, leaking cock in Ryan’s working hand, wishing it was in his mouth instead. Sometimes Ryan will give him that and lift Matt up just enough, clutching at his collar so he can slide Matt’s dripping mouth on and off his dick. Sometimes Ryan just watches, though. And that’s fine. All that matters is that he’s looking after Matt and keeping him in line. Someone has to.

(When Matt is a tiny bit lucid, just on the off-chance that he’s managed to take his medicine, he thinks that this was the point of all of this in the first place. How it all started.)

(He’s happy, though. Being a grown-up is hard and people are mean and he’s mean to himself and it makes him sad. He’s happy being a dog. That’s what he deserves and that’s what he is.)

(As Lego swells inside him, making him feel impossibly full, pumping him so full of cum he doesn’t know how it all fits inside him, Matt doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy in his life.)


End file.
